Because I Love You
by Noctem Iris
Summary: #SaveTheDate #WillYouMarryMe? / Karena Zhu Ran sangat mencintainya, maka dia nekat melanggar tabu demi melamar gadis pujaan hatinya. / "... Bercanda seperti ini tidak baik..." / Zhu Ran/OC. Warning: OC, OOC, possible typo, alur maksa


**Author's Note: Yahooo! Noctem kembali lagi dengan fic baruuu! ( "FWD gimana oi!?" )  
**

**Iya, Noctem tahu FWD sama TSBJ belum lanjut lagi heuu- tapi gimana, orang Noctem lagi bener-bener mandeg sama dua fic itu Orz**

**Udahan ah curhatnya! Fic ini Noctem buat untuk #SaveTheDate challenge di grup FB. Noctem mohon maaf untuk alur yang maksa, karena Noctem maksa ngerjain fic ini pas lagi kena WB parah Orz**

**Ya, sudah! Selamat menikmati fic ini!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik Koei. Zhu Ran, Huang Gai, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Han Dang milik Tuhan. Noctem cuma punya Liyun, OC tercinta, dan plot cerita ini. :3**

**(BGM while working: Blade of Fate - Sima Shi)**

* * *

_Jianye Castle, afternoon, training ground_

"Yah!"

Liyun menghantamkan pedangnya ke lantai batu. Zhu Ran, teman berlatihnya hari ini, menghindar sambil membidik ke arah Liyun. Sadar kalau Zhu Ran akan menembakkan panah ke arahnya, Liyun berlari dengan cepat dan menendang tangan kanan Zhu Ran. Pemuda itu bersalto, berusaha menghindari Liyun dan pedangnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Hari ini cukup," sela Huang Gai yang mengamati latihan mereka berdua. "Tuan Putri, tadi itu sudah bagus. Lain kali, kau perlu menendang Zhu Ran dengan sungguh-sungguh, hahaha!"

"Jenderal, tolonglah," Zhu Ran geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi tadi itu memang bagus, nona! Gerakan anda sudah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aku saja sampai kaget!"

"Terima kasih," Liyun tersenyum senang. "Jenderal Huang, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengawasi kami. Zhu Ran juga, terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku berlatih."

Zhu Ran dan Huang Gai memberi hormat. "Kami merasa senang kalau Tuan Putri juga senang."

"Kalian baik sekali. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembalikan pedang ini ke gudang penyimpanan dan beristirahat sejenak. Kalian juga, istirahatlah."

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

Liyun melambai sekilas ke arah dua lelaki tersebut sebelum pergi ke gudang penyimpanan senjata.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa istirahat," ujar Zhu Ran sambil duduk di kursi batu. "Jenderal, kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Hmm? Kenapa memangnya, Yifeng?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak anda ke pasar sambil membicarakan sesuatu, tapi nampaknya anda sedang sibuk."

"Ooh, apakah ini tentang nona Liyun?"

Zhu Ran tiba-tiba salah tingkah mendengar nama putri sang junjungan disebut. "Kok anda bisa tahu? Aku kan tidak bilang."

"Yifeng, dari sikapmu saja sudah jelas kalau kau menyukai nona Liyun. Intuisi orang tua tidak pernah salah," Huang Gai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Anak muda zaman sekarang ternyata memiliki gelora asmara yang membara."

"Ah, karena anda sudah tahu… bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada anda?"

"Apa itu, Yifeng? Tidak perlu sungkan, aku akan membantumu!"

Zhu Ran tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita bicarakan di kedai saja. Tidak enak kalau di sini."

* * *

_Jianye Inner Castle, west wing of the castle, Liyun's private chamber, night_

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa temaram, dua orang muda-mudi sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan mesra.

"Ah, aku paling menantikan saat ini," ucap Zhu Ran sambil berbaring di pangkuan Liyun, yang saat itu tengah duduk di ranjang. "Menghabiskan waktu denganmu membuat lelahku hilang."

Liyun tersenyum, tangannya membelai rambut Zhu Ran dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tuan Sun Jian belum mengetahui soal ini?" tanya Zhu Ran, tangannya memainkan _eye patch _yang menutupi mata kiri Liyun. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa, sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik seperti ini," jawab Liyun. "Ayah angkat sudah sangat baik padaku, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku meminta lebih."

"Kau yakin? Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini," Zhu Ran melepas _eye patch _berwarna merah itu. "Kalau tuanku tahu soal ini, aku bisa dihukum."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau itu terjadi…" Liyun menggenggam tangan Zhu Ran dengan erat. "Kalau itu terjadi… aku akan melarikanmu keluar daerah Wu."

"Eeh?" Zhu Ran bangkit dan duduk menghadap Liyun. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh berbuat begitu. Tuanku sudah begitu menyayangimu, dan kau tega mengkhianatinya?"

"Tapi… jika aku harus berpisah denganmu…" Liyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng. "Jika tanpamu, aku tidak sanggup… tidak… Zhu Ran, hanya kau yang tidak menganggapku terkutuk, meski kau sudah melihat bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya… kalau kau tidak ada…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah keluarga Sun juga menerimamu apa adanya?" Zhu Ran membelai rambut Liyun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak yakin mereka akan menganggapmu terkutuk, Liyun. Kau sangat cantik, bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik dirimu terkutuk?"

Zhu Ran mengecup kelopak mata Liyun. Pipi sang gadis kemudian merona merah.

"Zhu Ran…" Liyun langsung memeluk pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. "Zhu Ran, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, kan? Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Zhu Ran balas mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Liyun. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku janji…"

Liyun merasa kalau kalimat terakhir Zhu Ran terdengar sedih.

* * *

_One week later, Jianye Castle, New Year assembly_

Sang pemimpin Wu, Sun Jian, duduk di singgasananya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruang majelis, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai sidang tahunan kita."

"Maaf tuanku, tapi Zhu Ran belum hadir," ujar Gan Ning.

"Zhu Ran?" Sun Jian mengangkat alis. "Ada yang tahu dimana Zhu Ran berada?"

"Menurut kabar yang hamba dengar, tuanku, jenderal Zhu Ran terserang penyakit selama penghujung musim dingin. Hamba tidak tahu persis apa penyakitnya, tapi sepertinya parah sekali," jelas Lu Xun. "Jenderal Zhu Ran tidak mengizinkan hamba masuk ketika hamba datang untuk menjenguknya, karena takut hamba akan tertular."

Rasa khawatir mulai membayangi Liyun. Jadi itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Zhu Ran selama penghujung musim dingin. Dan Lu Xun bilang kalau penyakit Zhu Ran parah sekali…

_Oh, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh. Zhu Ran itu kuat, dia pasti sembuh. Ya, dia pasti sembuh. Aku yakin itu, aku percaya pada Zhu Ran._

"Hmm… terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Lu Xun. Sekarang, kita mulai saja sidang tahunan ini," perintah Sun Jian. "Pertama-tama, akan kulihat hasil kerja kalian semua selama setahun. Zhang Zhao, tolong bacakan siapa saja yang patut diberi hadiah atas kerja kerasnya."

"Baik, tuanku."

Liyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama sidang berlangsung. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Zhang Zhao menyebut namanya dan Ling Tong yang duduk di sebelahnya harus mencolek bahunya beberapa kali. Dengan wajah merah, Liyun maju menghadap Sun Jian dan menerima seratus keping emas sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya.

_'__Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa sebaiknya aku minta izin untuk menengok Zhu Ran?'_

"Tuanku."

"Hmm? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Liyun?"

"Aku—"

"Tuan Sun Jian!" Seorang prajurit berlari menghadap Sun Jian dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Tuan Sun Jian! Berita gawat, tuanku!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Berita gawat, Tuan! Jenderal Zhu Ran baru saja meninggal dunia!"

_JGEER!_

"Bohong!" Liyun melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri si prajurit. "Bohong! Zhu Ran tidak mungkin meninggal! Itu pasti bohong!"

"Hamba mohon maaf, Tuan Putri…"

"Tidak… tidak…!" Liyun berlari keluar ruang majelis.

"Liyun!"

Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Han Dang mengikuti Liyun keluar ruang majelis. Mereka baru berhenti ketika melihat iring-iringan yang membawa peti mati datang ke lapangan istana.

"Sesuai permintaan terakhir anakku, aku membawa peti matinya kemari sebelum dikuburkan," ujar ayah angkat Zhu Ran, Zhu Zhi. "Anakku sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Putri."

Zhu Zhi menyuruh beberapa orang yang menggotong peti untuk menurunkan petinya dan membukanya. Liyun berjalan mendekati peti dengan gontai; matanya membelalak melihat sang terkasih terbaring di dalam peti mati, wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ha… haha… aku pasti bermimpi… ini tidak mungkin terjadi…" Liyun mulai meracau. "Aku pasti sedang bermimpi... ketika kutampar wajahku, aku akan terbangun dan melihat Zhu Ran di sampingku, tersenyum…"

Liyun menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"A-aku masih belum terbangun… mungkin tamparanku kurang keras…"

Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi hingga pipinya yang putih memerah. Karena kasihan melihat sang adik, Sun Quan menangkap tangan Liyun dan menghentikannya. "Hentikan, adik. Ini adalah kenyataan dan betapapun pahitnya itu, kau harus menerimanya…"

"Tidak…! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi pada Zhu Ran…! Kak Quan… tolong katakan padaku ini bohong… ini semua hanya mimpi… ini… ini semua… bohong…"

Sun Quan menggeleng dengan sedih.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Liyun menjerit dengan begitu histerisnya dan berlari ke sisi peti mati sang terkasih. "Zhu Ran… Zhu Ran, bangunlah… kau sudah janji akan selalu ada di sampingku, kan…? Kau sudah janji akan selalu melindungiku, kan…? Zhu Ran, Zhu Ran… HWAAAAA!"

"Tuanku, ini surat permohonan maaf dari anakku," Zhu Zhi menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sun Jian. "Dia minta maaf karena sudah pergi mendahului Tuan."

"Ah, aku turut bersedih," Sun Jian merobek amplopnya dan membaca surat itu. Sejenak kemudian, pria paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Sun Ce.

Sun Jian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sun Ce. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Liyun yang masih menangis histeris di samping peti mati. "Putriku, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin diketahui Zhu Ran, dan hal itu tertulis di dalam surat ini…"

Liyun menatap sang ayah angkat dengan mata yang basah.

"Selama hidupnya, Zhu Ran selalu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini, namun dia takut kalau kau menolaknya, putriku… dan sekarang dia merasa menyesal karena tidak menanyakannya sewaktu dia masih hidup."

"Apa…? Apa itu, Ayah…? Apa… yang ingin Zhu Ran tanyakan padaku…?"

Sun Jian menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu putri angkatnya. "Liyun… maukah kau menikah dengan Zhu Ran?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Liyun menangis semakin histeris.

"Aku mau…! Zhu Ran, aku mau menikah denganmu… sudah lama sekali aku menunggu pertanyaan itu darimu… Zhu Ran!" jerit Liyun sambil menggenggam tangan Zhu Ran dengan erat. "Zhu Ran… aku mau menikah denganmu, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu… maka dari itu bangunlah… Zhu Ran, ayo bangun… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri… Zhu Ran…!"

_Benarkah?_

"Huh…?" Liyun bersumpah dia mendengar suara Zhu Ran barusan. Tidak lama kemudian, Liyun merasa tangannya ditarik dan dia pun masuk ke dalam peti, menimpa Zhu Ran yang terbangun dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hiiii!"

"Oww! Tenang, tenang, aku masih hidup," Zhu Ran memeluk Liyun yang berusaha melompat keluar dari dalam peti. "Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini, tapi—"

_PLAK!_

"Aww!" Zhu Ran memekik kaget karena Liyun menamparnya. "Ke—kenapa kau menamparku?"

_PLAK!_

"Zhu Ran bodoh! Aku takut sekali, tahu! Aku takut kalau kau betul-betul mati dan meninggalkanku sendiri! Bodoh! Bodoh! Zhu Ran bodooooohhh!"

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

"Aww, oww… i—iya, aku mengaku salah, aku minta maaf—oww! B-berhenti menamparku, Yang Mulia…!"

Liyun berhenti menampari Zhu Ran dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menetes dari matanya.

"Kalian berdua, ayo keluar dari situ! Tidak baik berlama-lama ada di dalam peti," seru Sun Jian.

Liyun dan Zhu Ran keluar dari dalam peti.

"Zhu Ran, seharusnya kau tahu kalau bercanda dengan hal seperti ini tidak baik. Tapi untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan."

"Iya, tuanku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan tuanku."

"Nah, sekarang… bukankah ada yang harus kau tanyakan pada putriku?"

Zhu Ran berlutut di hadapan Liyun dan meraih tangan sang gadis pujaan hati. "Liyun, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku bersumpah akan selalu menjagamu selama hidupku. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membahagiakanmu!"

Air mata kebahagiaan perlahan turun dari sudut mata Liyun; senyumnya merekah indah dan dia mengangguk.

"Iya… aku mau, Zhu Ran."

-fin-


End file.
